


Mistletoe Dreams

by tqpannie



Series: Monthly Challenge: (2007-12) Secret Yule Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, M/M, Slash, Strong Language, Strong sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape makes a potion and gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madam_minnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/gifts).



> · Your recipient's TQP name or Live Journal name. Madam_Minnie
> 
> · Title; Mistletoe Dreams
> 
> · Pairing or Character Snape/Harry
> 
> · Prompt: Mistletoe

Severus Snape was not one to indulge himself but it was Christmas and he felt that this year he earned the right to have one small amount of pleasure.

 

Perhaps, tonight, with his Mistophilo Potion he would once again have a few moments with Lily. A few passionate moments—his life at Hogwarts was a desolate and lonely life. Death Eaters had taken over the school and while he promised to protect the students his days of pretending to be in league with Voldemort were wearing on him.

 

Snape opened the vial of potion in his palm and lifted to his lips before lowering himself to the chair he positioned strategically beside the fire.

 

Indeed when he opened his eyes he was looking into deep green eyes, filled with kindness, and something else Snape couldn't quite put his finger on.

 

His gaze traveled down to full lips and the beginnings of a beard. His shock when he realized that it was Potter and not Lily nearly caused him to pass out. Harry's wand was raised, leveled at his chest, and Snape arched his eyebrow.

 

"Are you here to kill me, Potter?"

 

Potter said nothing, merely stepped close, and with a flick of his wrist he had bound Snape's hands to the arms of the chair. 

 

Not a word was spoken when Harry kicked Snape's legs apart and knelt between them. Snape's head fell back as Harry hand trailed over the bulge in his trousers. He was torn between revulsion and lust when the boy unzipped his trousers and slowly freed his cock. The boy knew exactly how to stroke him and when his tongue darted out to lap the precum gathering on the tip of his cock Snape was forced to bite back a moan.

 

"Potter, stop this instant," Snape snarled. "This is not what I want."

 

Snape's body was telling him otherwise especially when Potter slowly enveloped the length of his shaft. Snape couldn't take his eyes off his shaft as it disappeared between Harry's full red lips, he hardly noticed when Harry slid off his trousers, and couldn't help but stare into those green eyes looking up at him.

 

Snape felt his legs being bound to the legs of the chair as Potter's mouth released his shaft only to suckle each of his balls in turn. Potter's tongue was trailing downward, lapping at the tender flesh between his balls and arsehole, and Snape bit his lip hard enough to draw blood when Potter's tongue circled his hole.

Snape was most displeased when Harry stood slowly and yet was surprised when he disrobed. He watched in stunned disbelief as Potter inserted his wand into his arse and after a few moments he realized that Potter was preparing himself. Snape's cock twitched and throbbed painfully and his head fell back when Potter lowered himself over his shaft.

 

"Release me," Snape panted as Harry slid down his shaft. "Release me now."

 

Harry's head fell back once he was fully seated on Snape's cock and Snape let out a small moan as Harry rocked forward.

 

"Release my hand boy," Snape snarled. "I want to assist you."

 

Harry complied and as soon as Harry's began to move Snape's hand closed around Harry's cock.

 

Harry levered himself up and down Snape's shaft, his hand twined in Snape's hair, and with a low growl of his own he captured Snape's lips. Snape's hand twisted and tightened on Potter's shaft as he sucked on his tongue. Their kisses were wet, tongues sliding together, and Snape could feel himself approaching the edge. His hips pistoned upwards, driving his cock deeper into Harry's arse, and Harry's cock hardened in his hand.

 

"Come, Potter," Snape tightened his hand. "Come for me like the slut you are."

 

Harry moved his hips faster, lifting almost completely off Snape, and slamming back down. Snape felt his balls tighten, and when Harry reached behind him to squeezed them in his palm Snape felt his orgasm slam through him. He twisted Harry's shaft as he spilled deep into the boy's arse. His vision clouded and he was dimly aware of Harry's own orgasm. He felt the wetness of come against his stomach and he barely heard Harry's hoarse shout over the roaring in his ears.

 

He blacked out for several moments and when he came to he was alone in his quarters. His legs and arms were unbound and while his trousers were open there was no sign that the Potter brat had ever been there.

 

Snape quickly righted his clothing and heading for Amycus' quarters. He knocked firmly on the door and when Amycus appeared he leveled his wand at him.

 

"I want all traces of Mistletoe removed from the castle immediately," Snape growled. "And while you're at it burn down Greenhouse Number 3."

 

Snape turned, his cape billowing behind him, and he stalked off down the hallway hexing a seventh year as he went by.

 

Snape smiled slightly when he heard the Greenhouse exploding from the grounds.

 

He wasn't going to be tempted again.


End file.
